


[Podfic] Episodes from Middle Earth, Chapter 49: "I'm dying, Thorin" by paranoid_fridge

by morgana_fire



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 08:04:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6509755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgana_fire/pseuds/morgana_fire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Author's Summary:</b> It starts with a nosebleed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Episodes from Middle Earth, Chapter 49: "I'm dying, Thorin" by paranoid_fridge

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Episodes from Middle Earth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/711875) by [paranoid_fridge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranoid_fridge/pseuds/paranoid_fridge). 



Cover Art created by morgana_fire.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

**Mobile Device Streaming (unzipped mp3)** : [**click here**](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/misc_hosting/morgana_fire-episodes_from_middle_earth.mp3)

## Length:

00:14:01 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/misc_hosting/morgana_fire-episodes_from_middle_earth-mp3.zip) | **Size:** 15.1 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/misc_hosting/morgana_fire-episodes_from_middle_earthm4b.zip) | **Size:** 7.6 MB 

  
---|---


End file.
